Conventionally, customer service phone calls, emails, chat and even the newer mobile phone applications are relatively the same for all customers. Certainly, user selections may dictate different results (e.g., “pay bill”, “technical support”, “add services”, “cancel service”). However, user options are presented to customers in a similar format from the automated call center or customer service support system. Customer support systems, such as interactive voice response (IVR) systems offer one or more options to the user(s) without any regard for the specific user and his or her preferences or requirements.